Los Ojos De Un Ciego
by AsumiOmaru
Summary: Sasuke siendo solo un niño sufré un terrible accidente automovilistico, perdiendo a sus padres en el proceso, pero no es todo al despertar en el hospital se da cuenta de que no puede ver.Años más tarde su hermano Itachi debe hacer un viaje y debe dejarlo al cuidado un antiguo colega de su padre, Hiashi Hyuga la sorpresa se la llevan cuando él entrega a su hija para dicha tarea...
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

En una tarde lluviosa, una pareja se dirigía al aeropuerto a recoger al mayor de sus hijos, todo estaba tranquilo, el más pequeño, de unos ocho años se encontraba algo emocionado, mirando por la ventanilla del auto desde la parte trasera y es que hace mucho que no veía a su hermano mayor.  
Su hermano, era su ídolo, el pequeño solo quería crecer para ser como su hermano, aunque su madre le dijera que no intentara ser el mayor, que fuera él mismo.  
Quería ser como su hermano, porque quería que su padre lo reconociera como a él, amaba a su hermano, pero no podía evitar sentirse inferior a él ante los ojos de su padre.  
Y es que siempre que lograba algo por si mismo, su padre le decía - _sigue así y serás como tu hermano-_ quería que lo reconociera pero por él, no por su hermano.  
Hoy volvía después de dos largos años en América, dos largos años lejos de casa.

.  
El pequeño reconoció a su hermano a varios metros, su madre se dió cuenta de la emoción que su pequeño sentía, puesto que al verlo le apretó la mano inconscientemente.  
El mayor de sus hijos hizo una reverencia a su padre con gran respeto, y a su madre le dió un fuerte abrazo, y a pesar de las protestas que le diera su padre más tarde por las manías en público, golpeo a sasuke con dos dedos en la frente sonriendo, el pequeño, a pesar de que siempre le decía que no hiciera eso, mantuvo su sonrisa, estaba tan contento, que ni el 'poke' de su hermano mayor lo molestaría hoy, alfin la familia se completaba de nuevo...  
A pesar de que no sabían que sería por poco tiempo...

Ya en la carretera, la mujer de la familia le hacía algunas preguntas a su hijo mayor. Mientras el pequeño escuchaba atentamente las respuestas de su hermano. Nadie supo como, ni de donde.  
De la nada se apareció un coche que venía directamente a ellos de frente, todo había sucedido tan rápido y tan lento a la vez. El golpe fué tan fuerte que se perdieron dos vidas esa noche, Fugaku Uchiha y su esposa Mikoto Uchiha, el terrible accidente salió en cada noticia que existiera siendo que la familia involucrada era una de las más prestigiosas de japón.

Ahora ya habían pasado nueve años del suceso, de aquella tragedia que tuvo graves facturas como paga.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cap1_ Un Acuerdo_

 _El pequeño se despertó notando que todo estaba oscuro, ¿acaso se había quedado dormido? No podía había esperado mucho para que llegara su nii-san, sintió movimiento a su lado y la voz de su hermano_  
 _-otõto- le dijo_  
 _-nii-san, ¿por qué está tan oscuro? Enciende la luz- le pedía inocentemente, cuando por primera vez en toda su corta vida escuchó a su hermano llorar_

 _-¿Nii-san?- le decía, tanteaba en la oscuridad con el propósito de encontrarlo hasta que él le agarró de su mano firmemente, derramando sus lágrimas sobre ésta_  
 _-¿qué sucede?- ya comenzaba a asustarlo, ¿por qué lloraba?_

 _-Sasuke, Padre y Madre...- comenzó, pero rápidamente el pequeño. Reaccionó_

 _-¿Qué pasó con madre y padre?- preguntó ya derramando lágrimas pensando en lo peor_

 _-Ellos... ellos...ya no están sasuke...ellos murieron en el choque- le dijo completamente quebrado_  
 _Fue un golpe para el pequeño, una oleada de recuerdos le llegaron de repente, recordaba a su madre haciéndole preguntas a Itachi, y su padre manejando, cuando de repente una luz brillante aparece justo en ese momento Itachi lo cubre, mientras la luz impacta de frente, con su auto, lo último que recordaba haber visto era la ventanilla del auto quebrándose en mil pedazos muy cerca suyo._  
 _Lloraba por su madre y padre, levantó sus pequeñas manos con frustración, notando que tenía vendas en los ojos, desesperado comenzó a quitárselas_

 _-Nó, déjalo sasuke- No quería que lo supiera aún, la muerte de sus padres era ya algo que lo tenía en shock_

 _-Déjame!- le gritó completamente enojado_

 _-Ya déjalo- pero era tarde, se había quitado todas las vendas, e Itachi pudo ver sus ojos lastimados, y pequeños cortes en su piel_

 _-No veo- dijo -está oscuro, Itachi, no veo- giraba por todas partes intentando ver algo, una pequeña luz aunque fuera... Nada, no podía ver nada_  
 _-¿Estoy ciego?- preguntó al aire, se quedó quieto estaba en completo shock, volvió a preguntar -¿por qué no veo?-_

 _-Los...los vidrios de la ventanilla... Lastimaron tus ojos por completo- estaba llorando, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por su pequeño hermano, pero verlo así... lo destruía completamente_  
 _._  
 _._  
 _Tzzz, tzzzz (alarma)_  
Se despertó de golpe sentándose en la cama, había tenido otro de esos recuerdos en un sueño  
Ojalá eso hubiera sido solo un sueño, pero no, había pasado... y muy para su desgracia lo recordaba todo perfectamente, nítido como si hubiera sido ayer.  
Tocó sus ojos con sus dedos por instinto...se sentía un inútil, no salía a ningún lado siempre estaba en su casa... Si salía, sentía miradas sobre él y escuchaba sus cuchicheos, por eso dejo la escuela. Sentía que le tenían lástima, así decidió que jamás volvería a hablar con nadie más. Mientras su hermano iba a trabajar él se quedaba a esperar a que llegara, y ya que no iba al instituto le enseñaba un profesor particular, en su casa.  
Solo escuchaba lo que le explicaba, así aprendió a leer Braille. Le había costado muchísimo, como podría alguien leer con un montón de puntitos.  
 _ **Toc-toc**_

-Otõto baka- le llamó el mayor desde la puerta, el le respondió con una sonrisa de lado, solo su hermano le seguía tratando como antes y le agradecía eso

-Hmp, tu serás baka Itachi- le dijo divertido -¿ya está el desayuno?-le pregunto

-Así es, mejor vé a darte un baño, en lo que preparo la mesa-le dijo retirándose al piso de abajo

Itachi se puso a pensar en su hermano, tenía que viajar para algo muy importante, había pensado en un amigo de su padre para que se quedara con él por un tiempo, hasta que volviera, El hombre había accedido sin dudas, pero eso no le preocupaba, le preocupaba su hermano menor, él no hablaba con nadie desde aquel día, incluso le pidió que lo sacara de la escuela y le pusiera un profesor o algo, no tenía amigos y su actitud ahora era sombría, nunca había vuelto a reír como lo hacía cuando era un niño, solamente le daba esa sonrisa de lado con la cuál intentaba ocultar esa soledad que tenía.  
Sin contar con que estaría en un lugar desconocido para él, no iba a poder moverse libremente ya que no conocía la casa, cuando le había comentado a su otõto sobre su viaje, solamente le dijo que estaba bien, que entendía porque lo hacía y que no se preocupara tanto porque él podía cuidarse solo.  
Y no lo dudaba, lo hacía, se lo había demostrado, pero siempre era estando en su casa, en eso estaba pensando cuando su celular sonó.

-Hola?- preguntó

-Itachi-san, lamento importunar-contestaron del otro lado

-Hyuga-san, para nada es inoportuno, continúe- le trataba con respeto, pues a pesar de que sus empresas estaban vinculadas en negocios, y siendo antiguo amigo de su padre no podía evitar tratarlo con tal respeto

-Solo quería decirte algo al respecto de tu hermano- le dijo, a lo cual se preocupó un poco  
-Dígame, existen inconvenientes?- le preguntó  
-No para nada, de hecho podría convenirles a los dos- le dijo  
-¿A los dos?- preguntó, ahora estaba intrigado  
-Así es, había considerado la idea de enviar a alguien para que estuviera con sasuke, en su propia casa, ya sabes, debo suponer que es un entorno en el cual puede desenvolverse tranquilamente, en cambio si se queda aquí será más difícil para él- No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, justamente estaba pensando sobre cómo solucionar ese problema  
-Por mi sería estupendo, de hecho estaba pensando sobre eso- le comentó  
-¿Entonces estaría bien?-  
-Por supuesto, eso ayudaría mucho-  
-Entonces me gustaría que considerara la idea de que envíe a mi hija mayor- le dijo el Hombre  
-No sabía que tenía una hija mayor- le respondió y en verdad no lo sabía nunca la había visto, solo a la pequeña que siempre lo acompañaba a la oficina  
-La tengo, es de la edad de tu hermano, talvez, sé que es algo joven pero sabe desenvolverse en el hogar- le comentó y le pareció extraño, era como si intentara deshacerse de ella  
-Está bien, sasuke no necesita mucha ayuda de hecho-  
-Perfecto entonces, mañana estará a la hora que lo requieras-  
-bien, de acuerdo hasta luego Hyuga-San, y Arigatō-  
-Sabes que tu padre era mi amigo, para mi es un placer, muchacho- colgó...no supo por qué sintió que eso era verdad.

,  
Sasuke bajó y desayunaron hablaron un rato sobre el tema, e Itachi le comentó que vendría alguien a quedarse mientras él no estaba.

-¿Alguien?¿A quién te refieres? Itachi sabes que no hace falta, puedo cuidarme solo- hablaba el moreno  
-lo sé y no lo dudo sasuke, pero vas a necesitar a alguien que traiga víveres, ya que tu no sales, además te puede servir de compañía-  
-¿De compañía?- levantó una ceja- ¿Bromeas?  
-vamos sasuke, deberías intentar ser más abierto aveces-  
-Hmp, ¿y a quien van a mandar?- preguntó para desviar el tema  
-A la Hija mayor de un antiguo amigo de padre-  
-Tch que molestia-  
-Ni modo el acuerdo ya está hecho- le comentó el mayor

.  
A sasuke no le quedaba de otra, si a su hermano se le había metido eso en la cabeza, ni él podría hacer que cambiase de opinión...  
Ahora ya estaba decidido, su verdadero camino comenzaba, solo que él no lo sabía, y decir que todo se había decidido por ese simple ACUERDO..

.


	3. Chapter 3

Es hora

Me encontraba preparando una maleta con mis cosas, luego de regresar del instituto padre me había dicho que tenía que ir a cuidar de un chico que no podía ver, no me dio muchos detalles ni su nombre, solo que el padre de ésta persona había sido un buen amigo suyo y el mayor de sus hijos estaba pidiéndole un favor.  
Sabía que lo hacía para deshacerse de mi aunque sea por un tiempo, por alguna extraña razón él no soporta verme cerca, siempre está con Hanabi, mi hermanita, está enseñándole sobre la empresa, se que padre piensa que yo no soy suficiente para ello.

Todo está listo ahora, solo debo bajar para dirigirme a mi destino. Tomo una foto de mi madre, y la veo con anhelo.  
-Madre, te extraño t-tanto-  
 _ **Toc-toc**_ __escucho la puerta y alguien me llama.  
-Hinata-Sama-

.

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto recostado en el marco de la puerta escuchando a su hermano organizar sus maletas  
-En un rato, aún faltan algunas cosas-No quería dejarlo solo, pero era también por su propio bienestar  
-Vas a tardar- no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando, no estaba acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo sin su hermano, y el hecho de quedarse en casa con una completa extraña le incomodaba bastante  
-No te preocupes, estarás bien, además no estarás solo-  
-Hmp Como si eso cambiara algo, yo ni la conozco, además no me preocupa se cuidarme solo- se cruzó de brazos, quería dejarle en claro a Itachi que no necesitaba una 'niñera' para que lo cuidaran  
-Ya está todo listo, y se me hace tarde, lo siento tendrás que soportarlo-  
-hmp, no importa solo haz lo que tengas que hacer y ya-

Cuando el moreno se fue, el menor se quedó sentado en la sala, porque aunque no quisiera debía esperar a que llegara 'Esa' persona que ni siquiera conocía, pero tenía un plan, le haría la ley del hielo como a todo el mundo, ella se cansaría y se resignaría, no le molestaría y así lograría que se fuera.  
-  
Ya estaba a unas pocas calles de llegar y estaba algo nerviosa, después de todo ella ni siquiera conocía a la persona con la que tendría que convivir por un tiempo.  
Recordó lo de hacía unos momentos

''- _Hinata-sama-_  
 _-Ya estoy l-lista- tomando sus maletas ya dirigiéndose a la salida acompañada de su amigo, porque aunque fuera un simple sirviente para su padre era un amigo para ella._  
 _-No se preocupe, usted estará bien- trataba de consolarla de esa forma_  
 _-Y-yo, espero que sí- suspiró y sonrió, sabía que él intentaba hacer que se sintiera mejor_  
 _-Sé algo sobre ese chico- Dijo de repente-No habla con nadie desde que era un niño, de hecho no sale, tampoco va al instituto, estudia en casa, Hiashi-Sama dice que él solo habla con su hermano, que talvez podría ser un trauma desarrollado por aquel accidente de su niñez- le comentaba a la ojiperla_  
 _-E-enserio?- preguntó cómo podría saber ahora si él necesitaba algo_  
 _-Si, así que talvez sea un problema la comunicación con el chico-''_

¿Y ahora que haría? Si se suponía que estaba ahí, para ayudarlo en lo que necesitara, ¿Cómo sabría si quería algo? Pensaba en eso cuando llego frente a una mansión muy hermosa y grande, era parecida a la suya solo que con colores más fuertes y oscuros.  
-

Había ido por un vaso de jugo, cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, supo que era ESA persona, así que se fue a abrir

.  
La ojiperla tocó la puerta, y esperó, cuando la perilla comenzó a girar, la puerta se abrió y un muchacho más alto que ella abrió, supo que era con quien conviviría a partir de ahora ya que él traía unas vendas en los ojos, solo vestía una ligera yukata azul marino, no dijo nada solo se quedó parado, él frunció el ceño y bajó un poco la cabeza, recordó que él no hablaba, así que supo que estaba esperando que fuera ella quien lo hiciera  
-E-etto, soy Hyuga H-Hinata- se recriminó por tartamudear -yo vengo a...- y el se dio vuelta y se fue hacia las escaleras dejando la puerta abierta supuso que para que ella entrara, suspiro un poco y entró encontrándose con una hermosa sala, con sillones de un color negro oscuro, había muchos cuadros de pinturas abstractas, y en medio había una mesita de vidrio, en la cual había una nota, la vio por encima y estaba dirigida a ella, era algo asi...

 _ **Hyuga Hinata-San**_

 _ **Mi pequeño hermano es algo tosco, así que no habla con nadie, por favor ten algo de paciencia, es muy probable que intente hacer cualquier cosa para que te vayas, por favor te suplico que aguantes a que yo llegue.**_  
 _ **Te dejé una lista adjunta en el sobre que está en la mesa, es lo único que te pido que SI lo hagas es muy importante. Te agradezco que hayas accedido a cuidarlo significa mucho para mi.**_

 _ **Uchiha Itachi**_

 _ **Pdta. cuarto está escaleras arriba, dos puertas a la derecha.**_

Leyó todo y tomo el sobre, lo mejor sería dirigirse al cuarto en el que estaría a partir de ahora y acomodar sus cosas, luego haría lo que fuera que dijera en esa lista

.  
Después de abrir la puerta y esperar que esa persona hablara, y notar que lo estaba observando lo había puesto enojado, escucho su presentación, y al notar que le costaba hablar, se dió cuenta de que ésto sería fácil, mucho más de lo que pensó, así que se dió vuelta dejándola con la palabra en la boca, debió haberse enojado y eso esperaba él, solo era el principio, haría que se fuera, él podía cuidarse solo...no la necesitaba.

.  
Luego de acomodar sus cosas leyó la lista y se dió un baño, hoy no tenía que hacer la cena para aquel chico asi que decidió descansar de una vez ya que el hambre se le había esfumado al parecer.

.  
El día había empezado bastante mal para los dos así... mientras ella esperaba que mañana no fuera tan tenso, él pensaba en como podría hacer para que ella se fuera... el pensamiento de ambos concluyó Cuando cuando cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo... El día de mañana sería interesante solo que ellos no lo sabían


	4. Chapter 4

Primer Punto de la Lista

Era un nuevo día, los rayos del sol se infiltraron por las aberturas de la cortina que no habían sido bien cerradas llegando al rostro de un moreno de unos 17 años, aunque eso no fue lo que lo despertó ya que el solamente veía oscuridad asi había sido desde que tenía ocho, lo que había sacado de su letargo al azabache había sido un ligero ruido en la cocina, no hacía falta preguntarse quien era causante de ello, ya que él lo sabía perfectamente, a su mente llego aquella voz de la persona que ahora estaba usurpando su cocina, tocó el despertador a voz que tenía a un lado de su cama, éste le indicaba que eran las 7:00 de la mañana, aún bastante temprano solía levantarse a esa hora pero no hacía nada, solo se quedaba sentado esperando que pasara el tiempo, o simplemente daba vueltas por la casa, estaba cansado de eso, pero lo prefería a tener salir y que todos lo trataran con lástima.  
Se levantó y se dirijió al baño, sabía de memoria lo que había en la casa, asi que no tanteaba con las manos o usaba esos molestos bastones.  
Luego de ducharse, fue donde estaba su armario y con sus manos rozaba las telas de sus ropas, podía saber lo que iba a ponerse, con solo tocarlos, había aprendido a agudizar todos sus sentidos, eligió unos pantalones negros de mezclilla, y una camiseta blanca, sacudió un poco su cabello y fue a verificar que hacía esa mujer.

Llegando a la mitad de las escaleras, ya podía sentir un rico aroma, hacía el desayuno al parecer, llevaba mucho que no sentía esos armas que llenaban la casa por la mañana, dejó de sentirlos cuando ocurrió el accidente ya que su madre no estaba para hacerles la comida, o levantarlos por la mañana para que fueran a la escuela.  
Con solo ese aroma le llegaban recuerdos de su nieñez, le dolía, si, pero también los añoraba, extrañaba todo lo que era en aquel entonces, aún con algunos de esos recuerdos siguió su camino hacia la cocina.  
_

La ojiperla estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, se había levantado temprano, tenía suerte de que el resto de la semana no abriera el instituto, luego de bañarse había bajado a la cocina a preparar el desayuno era algo que aunque no estuviera en la dichosa lista, haría sin dudar, no dejaría que el chico se muriera de hambre cuando ella había ido ahí a cuidarlo.  
Estaba sacando las tostadas cuando miró a la puerta de la cocina y estaba el moreno parado con una mano sobre el marco.  
Detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo, y se quedó mirando sorprendida, él la había asustado, no lo había escuchado bajar, no hizo ningún ruido.  
Se sentía una idota viéndolo así, al parecer el sintió su mirada porque frunció el seño, claro que se enojaría talvez él pensara que ella lo estaba analizando, lo cual no le gustaría a nadie, el aire estaba tan denso que casi sentía que podría cortarlo con el cuchillo que tenía en la mano izquierda, así que para romper el silencio...habló

-O-ohayõ Uchiha-san-  
-...- silencio

Él no contestó, solo avanzó a pasos cuidasosos y se sentó en la mesa  
-Aquí d-dejo el d-desayuno- le dijo algo nerviosa poniendo unos platos adelante de él, con el desayuno, el moreno tanteó con cuidado el costado del plato tomando unos palillos para comer, ella se había sentado también en la mesa adelante de él.

( _Sasuke_Pov)_  
 _''Cuando ingresé por la puerta sentí la mirada de la hyuga puesta en mí, seguramente estaba inspeccionándome, eso no me gusta, no soy ningúna exibición que se puede estar criticando, me saludó e hice como si no hubiera escuchado, me encaminé a la mesa, dejó los platos frente a mí, bueno, almenos ella no me trataba como un niño pequeño que necesitaba que dieran la comida en la boca, planeaba hacer que pensara que su comida era un asco, pero cuando probé bocado no pude resistirme, mi madre era la única que lograba esa sasón en sus comidas, ahora esta mujer también lo hacía, tendría que planear otra cosa''_  
 _(Fin pov)_  
.

La morena se sentía aliviada, había esperado a que el diera señal alguna sobre su critica en la cocina, hasta que lo hizo, puso buena cara y siguió comiendo, al menos en eso de la comida no tendría problemas, luego de que terminaron ella lavó los platos y el se sentó en la sala, no estaba haciendo nada solo permanecía sentado. Mientras preparaba té verde, Recordó lo primero de la lista

 _ **1\. Hazle compañía**_

Entendía porque el mayor le pedía eso, él moreno no hablaba, no salía, estaba siempre en casa, le haría compañía, pero no solo porque lo decía en la lista, también quería que sintiera que ella estaba ahí para lo que necesitara, entendía almenos un poquito de lo que el azabache podía estar sintiéndo, ella había perdido a su madre, la única persona que la hacía sentir amada, y ahora ya no la tenía.  
Respiró profundo, porque aunque lo dijera no era tan fácil como hacerlo, además ella era una persona callada, no hablaba mucho tampoco, talvez era la persona menos indicada para hacer compañía a alguien. Tomó las bandejas con el té y caminó hasta la sala, el azabache la notó porque giró un poco la cabeza en su dirección, dejó la bandeja en la mesa y le ofreció el té al moreno

El afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, ya había decidido que no rechazaría lo que ella preparara, tampoco quería pasar hambre, buscaría otra forma de hacer que ella se aburriera y se fuera.

-Mmm..- ella tenía ganas de decirle algo pero no sabía como empezar, ya que sabía que el no le contestaría, en verdad sería dificil la comunicación con el Uchiha -E-el té...emm, está...- no terminó cuando vió el uchiha solo asentía lentamente, se relajó un poco, por un momento, tan sólo por un momento pensó que talvez la convivencia con el no sería tan mala a pesar del silencio.  
Todo estaba tranquilo, mientras tomaban el té, ella observaba las paredes de la sala, encima de la pared que estaba detrás del moreno se observaba un hermoso cuadro de marco de plata con las figuras de cuatro personas en ella, un hombre muy elegante y con un porte serio y orgulloso, le recordó a su padre, luego una mujer muy hermosa con el cabello largo oscuro y una dulce sonrisa, recordó un poco a su madre y sonrió, frente a ellos dos niños, el primero de unos doce años con el cabello un poco largo atado en una coleta baja sonreía tan dulcemente al más pequeño, quien le correspondía alegre, él tenía el cabello corto parado en picos, con unos mechones a los lados  
* _ **Uchiha-san se ve tan feliz***_ pensó viendo el cuadro, bajó un poco la mirada y observó al uchiha, no se veía como en foto, si, conservaba ese parecido pero ya no se veía feliz, se sintió triste por eso, cuando su madre murió se llevo una gran parte de su alegria, aún tenía a su padre y hermana pero nobera lo mismo, no imaginaba lo que sentía el azabache, él había perdido a ambos padres, y aunque tiviera a su hermano sabía que aún sentía esa soledad.

Luego de terminar, ella había aseado las tasas, e iba a subir al cuarto por la tarjeta de compras, necesitaba comprar algo para el almuerzo más tarde, estaba subiendo los primeros escalones, cuando escuchó que el moreno caminaba también hacia arriba, ella se detuvo y el tambn lo hizo, subió el siguiente escalón haciendo una mala pisada y resbalando hacia atrás, chocando con el pecho del moreno.

Cuando terminó de tomar el té, esperó un minuto y se levantó para ir a su cuarto cuando escucho que alguien caminaba frente suyo, y se detuvo, pensó que era estupido solo se iba a su cuarto, siguió subiendo cuando sintió un golpe en su pecho, era la chica, no se cayeron el la habia sujetado de la cintura antes de eso, estaba muy cerca podía sentir su perfúme era dulce pero no empalagoso, el aroma era de lavanda con ligero toque de miel, le gustó como olía... y luego se dijo que era un ridículo por pensar de esa forma, j tiempo sin estar con nadie más que su hermano le estaba afectando. Pero no por eso iba a cambiar de opinión de estar solo.

Estaba de espaldas siendo sostenida, de la cintura por el azabache, estaba roja, completamente roja, nunca en sus diecisiste años de vida había estado tan cerca de un hombre y esto estaba causando que no pudiera moverse, estaba estática podía sentir la respiración del moreno en su nuca, le daba cosquillas y conseguía estremecerla, él la iba soltando lentamente cuando lo hizo se alejó de ella y subió a su cuarto rapidamente.  
El azabache estaba algo desconcertado, se sentía incomodo nunca estuvo en una situación como esa.  
Unos momentos después ella tocó su puerta  
-Amm, u-uchiha-san- le hablo desde afuera  
-voy a... a comprar a-algunas cosas y-ya vuelvo-  
Pero el nunca contestó, se sintió algo desepcionada consigo misma, no supo porque le dolió no escuchar nada de parte él, suspiró y salió a comprar algunas cosas.

El moreno estaba parado detrás de la puerta cuando ella había tocado, luego de talvez, unos cuarenta minutos de que se fuera escuchó el teléfono bajó y levantó el aparato, lo acercó a su oído pero no dijo nada

-¿Sasuke?- dijeron del otro lado

-Itachi, eres tú... ¿que sucede?- preguntó

-Ah, llamaba para saber como estabas-

-hmp, bien- le contestó

-¿Y Hyuga-san?- le pareció raro que no fuera ella la que contestara

-Salió- fue lo único que dijo

-¿Salió? Oh, ya veo, y dime otõto... ¿que tal te va con ella?-

La morena llego y entro en silencio, cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta que daba a la sala lo escuchó...

-¿De qué hablas? Ya te lo dije puedo cuidarme solo, no la necesito, además parece ser torpe-

-Si, si... ya lo sé, pero no soporto esto Itachi, sabes lo incómodo que es, siento que todo el tiempo esta analizandome, es molesto-

-olvidalo eso no será así, no te equivoques... mas me gustaría que se fuera, prefiero estar solo-

-si ya se, esta bien... de acuerdo... tsk de acuerdo...lo prometo, si adios-

¿El Uchiha... estaba hablando?

-.

.


End file.
